Double H
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pria vampir manis dan tampan serta tentang seorang gadis pembasmi vampir berpita ungu yang diam-diam saling menyimpan rasa. Benak dan hati mereka satu, tapi kenyataan meraka tidak semanis harapan mereka. Kumpulan Drabble. Warn inside.
1. Chapter 1 : First Meeting

_First Meeting (Third side)_

Shinoa dan teman-temannya berlari mengikuti Yuu yang sudah mendahului mereka. Terlihat dari kejauhan kalau Yuu telah menusuk dari belakang seekor vampir yang telah menyerang Letnan Kolonel Guren.

"Yuu bodoh! Padahal tadi kau hampir membunuh vampir itu!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari mulut Mitsuba. "Mengapa kau tak mengaktifkan kutukan iblisnya?" tanya Mitsuba saat ia telah sampai di hadapan Yuu.

"Ada apa, Yuu-kun?" Yoichi pun ikut heran dengan tingkah Yuu yang berubah drastis saat mendekati vampir yang sedikit lagi dapat ia bunuh.

"Yuu-san," panggil Shinoa sembari berbalik menatap punggung Yuu.

"Mika. Salah satu keluargaku..."

Yuu dan Shinoa berbalik untuk melihat vampir yang baru saja menghindar dari Yuu dan Letnan Kolonel.

"Ada di antara para vampir itu."

' _Mika? Bukankah dia sudah mati? Atau dia dihidupkan kembali menjadi ... vampir?_ ' Shinoa bertanya dalam benaknya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi orang yang disebut-sebut oleh Yuu sebagai Mika itu.

Selagi Yuu melempari Mika pertanyaan, Shinoa tenggelam sendiri dalam fantasinya.

' _Oh my Demons... sejak kapan Yuu punya saudara gak sedarah seganteng itu._ '

...

Setidaknya begitulah pikiran yang ada di dalam gadis Hiragi tersebut saat ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warning: Spoiler (maybe), OOC sesuai kebutuhan, Semi-canon, Divergence, CrackPair.

Kumpulan Drabble fanfiksi Owari no Seraph

 _Double H_

* * *

 _Anger (Shinoa side)_

"Jadi kau benar-benar Mika?" Yuu- _san_ kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama kepada orang tampan bernama Mika itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku jadi menyebut Mika ini tampan.

Yah, memang begitu sih.

"Y-Yuu- _chan_?"

Lihat saja. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat Yuu- _san_ yang sepertinya terharu dan masih merasa bermimpi bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Wajah merah pada kulit yang pucat... bukankah itu manis?

Apalagi ditambah dengan warna suaranya yang tidak seperti Yuu- _san_. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, telah membuatku ingin memacarinya.

Apalagi dengan rambut pirang yang indah itu. Rasanya aku ingin menyisir rambutnya seratus kali tiap hari. Gigi taring vampirnya juga mengkilat, membuatku ingin menyikatnya dengan sikat gigi khusus buatanku.

"Kalau kau sampai menyentuhnya dengan tangan busukmu, aku akan membunuhmu."

Eh? Apa yang kulewatkan?

...

Lihat, bahkan ekspresi marahnya saja juga begitu menawan dan gagah. Rasanya aku tidak rela kalau Yuu- _san_ memang memiliki saudara seperti Mika. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan mendekatinya secara personal. Aku harus berusaha walaupun ia akan marah sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

 _Who is She? (Michaela side)_

"Kalau begitu, mau kubantu?" Ferid mendekati dan menyentuh lenganku dengan tangan busuknya. "Aku akan menghentikan manusia yang lainnya..."

Ferid kemudian menunjuk Yuu- _chan_ dengan telunjuk kanannya. Hal itu membuatku menolehkan kepala ke belakang kanan dan melirikkan manik biruku juga ke kanan.

"Jadi, kau bisa menyelamatkan tuan putrimu yang berharga itu." Aku pun memandangi Yuu- _chan_ dan manusia di sekelilingnya.

Yuu- _chan._ Dia sudah memiliki teman sekarang. Itu karena dia sendiri sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik hati dan perhatian.

Tapi, Yuu- _chan,_ karena sifatmu itu kau akhirnya ditipu oleh mereka. Manusia.

Manusia itu makhluk yang tamak seperti manusia di sekitarmu itu.

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada pedangku, membuat pedangku mengeluarkan lilitannya untuk melilit tangan kananku ini. Kemudian warna pedangku berubah menjadi merah. Kembali kupandangi komplotan manusia tamak di sekitar Yuu- _chan._

Hmph. Mereka semua hanyalah manusia bu-

Siapa gadis berambut ungu dengan pita ungu itu?

Mengapa Yuu- _chan_ punya teman gadis manis seperti dia?

Mengapa aku bisa kalah olehnya dalam hal gadis?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bunuh semua manusia di sana. Kecuali Yuu- _chan_ mu tentunya."

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Sisakan yang gadis ungu juga." sahutku dengan tatapan tajam yang masih mengarah ke gadis berambut ungu itu.

...

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Internal Disagree (Shinoa side)_

"Sial! Muncul bangsawan vampir yang lain lagi," umpat Letnan Kolonel Guren sambil memegangi luka di dada kirinya. Ia pun berusaha berdiri dan mulai kembali bergumam, "ini sudah berakhir."

"Semuanya, bersiaplah untuk mundur!"

"HAH?!"

Maksudku...

Kami baru saja sampai di medan perang dan Letnan Kolonel sudah meminta kami untuk mundur? Aku belum puas memperlihatkan kepada para vampir itu tentang ketajaman sabitku. Juga keahlianku dalam memainkannya. Yang baru saja tampil itu baru Yuu- _san_!

Dan lagi. Aku belum puas menatapi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tu-tungu sebentar! Keluargaku, Mika, masih ada di sana! Jadi, kita tidak bisa mundur!"

Bagus Yuu- _san,_ aku mendukungmu. Dia keluargamu yang perlu kau selamatkan untuk kemudian menjadi tunanganku secepatnya.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih kalau semua orang dibunuh di sini?" Guren memberi alasan yang kiranya tidak bisa dibantah Yuu- _san._

"Yuu-kun." Yoichi juga sepertinya mendukung rencana Letnan Kolonel. Begitu juga dengan rekanku yang lain. Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat. Aku harus...

"Yuu- _san_..."

'Jangan menyerah begitu saja, _bego._ '

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berkata seperti itu.

* * *

 _Bring Her Too (Michaela side)_

"Pertama, akan kucicipi darah..."

Suara tebasan pedangku begitu nyaring menebas lengan Ferid. Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkannya menyentuh Yuu- _chan_ barang sehelai rambut pun.

Pedangku terangkat ke atas setelah tebasan itu. Jubah putihku berkibar. Mataku memelototi Ferid. Lengan Ferid pun juga melayang di udara, membiarkan darah vampir juga berterbangan kemana-mana.

"A-ha. Tak perlu semarah itu." katanya sambil berjalan sdikit ke arahku dan menangkap lengan terpotongnya itu dengan santai. Ia kembali memandang di tempat Yuu- _chan_ berdiri. "Aku hanya bercanda soal itu."

"Mika." Yuu- _chan_ yang memanggilku membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku mendekatinya dengan langkah tegas. Ia terlihat ketakutan denganku yang berwajah seperti vampir yang mengerikan. Atau mungkin juga takut karena alasan lain. Bahkan ia melangkah mundur hingga terjatuh.

"Yuu- _chan,_ tinggalkan semuanya di sini dan larilah bersamaku!" kataku sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangku ke tempatnya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar.

"Tunggu. Bawa juga gadis berpita ungu itu bersamamu dan baru kita lari bersama!"

"Hah?"

* * *

End? Hmm... I don't think so.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Aku datang ke fandom ini! Bagaimana kabar fandom ini? Apa baik seperti di fandom lain? Aku masih baru di sini. :3 Ternyata entri fanfik OnS juga masih minor, yah. :'3

Aku penggemar MikaShin. Because of complicated reason. Hehe. Entah sejak kapan aku bisa kepikiran ide drabble kayak begini. Yah, semoga aku bisa lanjutin ini drabble. :') Eh? Tapi ada lanjutannya gak ya? *digantungin*

Pokoknya, aku minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Terutama crackpair-nya. Bukan maksud apa, kok. Beneran. Suer. Sumpeh. Ngkeweh(?). Hanya melampiaskan hasrat Shinoa yang terselubung saja. Juga Hasrat Mika yang paling dalam. :') Terima kasih juga sudah mau baca ini. Apalagi sampai sempatkan diri untuk me-review. Itu... pokoknya makasih. ;)

Pokoknya, tunggu aja kalau ada yang baru. Kan bisa tuh sambil nunggu nulis review dulu atau teror di-pm. *apa banget sih kamu* *najis* *dasar cowok butuh belaian*


	2. Chapter 2 : Protect

_Jealous (Shinoa side)_

Aku terus menangkis serangan dari vampir bangsawan berambut merah hitam ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Crowley. Yah, sebenarnya tidak perlu juga mengingat nama para vampir. Karena mereka akan segera mati.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Mika. Dia harus kuingat. Selalu. Bahkan kalau sampai nanti aku memiliki anak bersamanya atau dia mati karena kutukan iblis. Aku harus terus dan selalu mengingatnya hingga akhir hayatku.

Apa aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan?

"Mengapa kau bersama vampir itu?!" Aku mendegar Yuu- _san_ bertanya kasar kepada Mika. Sehabis ini aku akan memotong tubuhnya karena berlaku kasar pada vampir idamanku itu.

"Kau diam saja!" Aku mendegar balasan dari Mika kepada Yuu- _san._

"Yuu- _san!_ " teriakku sambil menahan serangan Crowley di depanku ini.

...

Mika- _san_ mengapa kau menggendong Yuu- _san_ dengan gaya seperti itu? Mengapa tak aku saja yang kau gendong dengan gaya seperti itu?

* * *

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warning: Spoiler (maybe), OOC sesuai kebutuhan, Semi-canon, Divergence, CrackPair.

Kumpulan Drabble fanfiksi Owari no Seraph

 _Double H_

* * *

 _Leech (Michaela side)_

"Hentikan!"

"Ikutlah denganku, Yuu- _chan_!" Aku menahan pergerakan Yuu- _chan_ dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Ini hanya karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Coba kalau yang kupeluk ini gadis ungu itu.

Kulihat teman-teman Yuu- _chan_ telah dihisap darahnya oleh para vampir. Crowley mendapat bagian si gadis ungu.

Awas saja kalau dia berani menghisap darah gadis tersebut.

"Diam kau!" Aku lengah sehingga Yuu- _chan_ membantingku. Aku menatapi dia yang berada di atasku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya. Kurasa ke arah gadis ungu.

"Hentikan, aku mohon!"

"Itu percuma saja, Yuu- _chan_! Menyerahlah!" Kini aku yakin dia sedang melihat detik-detik gadis ungu dihisap darahnya.

Tunggu...

...

Sehabis medan perang ini aku akan ber _duel_ dengan Crowley.

* * *

 _Leech – 2 (Shinoa side)_

"Yuu- _san_... Larilah!" ujarku sekeras dan sebisa mungkin ketika aku sudah dicekik oleh vampir berambut merah-hitam ini.

"Hewan ternak itu sebaiknya jangan bicara banyak." Crowley menutup mulutku agar aku tidak bicara lebih banyak lagi.

Tamatlah sudah, aku. Darahku akan dihisap oleh vampir busuk ini.

Mataku masih tertuju ke arah Yuu- _chan_ yang masih berdiri melihatku. Sepertinya mataku berkaca-kaca sekarang. Dan benar saja. Sebulir air mata jatuh ketika kurasakan darahku dihisap oleh seekor vampir ini.

Yuu- _san._

Yuu- _san._

 _..._

Ah, iya.

Mika.

Mika.

Mengapa tidak kamu saja yang menggigitku.

* * *

 _Panic (Shinoa side)_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali dan mengetahui bahwa hari mulai semakin sore. Apa perangnya sudah selesai? Untunglah aku masih hidup. Jadi, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat Mika.

Aku sadar akan sesuatu. Aku buru-buru bangun dari posisi tidurku. Kubelalakkan mataku ke sekitar.

Tadi Yuu- _san_ berubah menjadi sesuatu. Aku khawatir padanya.

"Huh?" gumamku keheranan dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Sebuah lubang besar berada di sebelahku. Apa benar itu perbuatan Yuu- _san_?

Aku khawatir padanya.

Tapi...

Dimana dia?

Apa dia selamat?

Jika kau selamat, perlihatkan dirimu di hadapanku!

Mika!

* * *

 _Protect (Third side)_

"Pe-pe-pendos-s-sa... ha-harus... di-lenya-nyapkan."

Tubuh Yuuchirou berjalan mengarah ke Shinoa. Shinoa sendiri duduk gemetar diliputi ketakutan melihat bawahannya tiba-tiba saja lepas kendali sampai tidak dapat membedakan musuh dan rekan.

"Shinoa!" Letnan Kolonel Guren memanggil Shinoa yang direspon tolehan oleh yang bersangkutan. "Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu! Yuu yang sekarang masih bisa kembali normal!"

"Heh?" Shinoa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuuchirou.

Ia berdiri dan memanggil sabitnya. Sayangnya sabitnya terlempar saat Shinoa menahan serangan Yuuchirou. Shinoa berbalik dan berlari. Namun ia terjatuh. Ia hadapkan lagi tubuhnya ke arah bawahannya itu. Menanti saat-saat terakhirnya mati di tangan bawahannya sendiri yang bahkan bukan vampir.

Namun ternyata gadis berpita tersebut masih selamat. Berterimakasilah kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang melindunginya.

Cipratan darah Mika mengenai wajah Shinoa ketika Mika ditusuk oleh Yuuchirou. Jubah Mika terkibar karena aksi heroiknya di depan Shinoa.

"Jangan, Yuu- _chan._ Jangan membunuh manusia!"

Shinoa masih terdiam melihat pria tampan dan heroik di depannya itu. Mika sendiri menahan sakit dan sedikit melirik ke arah Shinoa.

"Me-mengapa kau..."

"Diam kau manusia! Beraninya kau memanfaatkan Yuu- _chan_!"

Begitulah sebuah kenyataan yang ada di antara kedua insan ini.

* * *

 _To Be Continue_

* * *

A/N: Yay! akhirnya aku malah buat ini lagi. Hohoho. :') Aku gak mau ngomong banyak sih, ya. Apalagi soal bagian Shinoa yang kelihatan lebih banyak kayaknya... :')

 _Anyway_ , maaf atas semua yang kurang berkenan di dalam drabble ini. Semuanya atas nama _just for fun_. Kecuali pairnya. *gak*

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. Juga yang udah fav/follow yang kayaknya bukan dari orang Indonesia... So, t _hank you for your support!_ :)

Terakhir, _mind to review?_ :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Love

_Despicable Fate (Third side)_

"Shinooaaa! Cepat sadarkan Yuu selagi masih sempat! Atau kita semua bisa mati!" teriak Guren yang sedang dicekik oleh seorang vampir bernama Ferid. Letnan Kolonel yang kini tidak berdaya di hadapan vampir itu berusaha berbicara sekeras mungkin agar bawahannya itu bisa mendengar apa yang diperintahkannya. "Shinoa!"

Gadis Hiragi itu masih terduduk ketakutan karna kejadian di hadapannya. Namun ia berpikir bahwa jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan atasannya, kemungkinan terburuk memang bisa terjadi. Ia pun bangkit dan memeluk Yuuchirou.

"Yuu- _san_! Kumohon, sadarlah kembali!"

"Singkirkan tubuh kotormu itu dari Yuu- _chan_ , manusia busuk!"

"Yuu- _san_! Kumohon sadarlah!"

Yuuchirou makin lepas kendali. Pedang yang awalnya tertanam di tubuh Michaela itu kemudian perlahan terlepas. Diiringi teriakan abstrak Yuuchirou, pedang itu siap menebas Shinoa kapan saja.

"Yuu- _san_!" Namun teriakan terakhir Shinoa berhasil membuat Yuuchirou sadar kembali. Situasi pemuda berambut raven itu kini sungguh kacau tak sadarkan diri.

"Yuu- _san_? Yuu- _san_!" Shinoa yang khawatir dengan keadaan bawahannya itu terus memeluk dan memanggil-manggil nama Yuuchirou.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Michaela mengumpat, "Manusia kurang ajar. Sialan!"

Tanpa disadari, kisah asmara, persahabatan, dan legenda menjadi takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

Hyakuya Yuuchirou.

Hiragi Shinoa.

Hyakuya Michaela.

Takdir kejam telah meliputi mereka bertiga.

* * *

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warning: Spoiler (maybe), OOC sesuai kebutuhan, Semi-canon, Divergence, CrackPair.

Kumpulan Drabble fanfiksi Owari no Seraph

 _Double H_

* * *

 _For Everything (Shinoa side)_

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sambil terus melangkah, aku mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana Yuu- _san_ lepas kendali menjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku telah berbicara kepada Letkol bahwa aku akan membicarakan soal ini setalah perang itu tak terduga itu. Sekalipun aku menerima penolakan, namun aku tetap bersikeras untuk menemuinya. Bahkan aku terus mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya.

Aku ini pemimpin kelompok. Mengapa aku tidak tahu kondisi sebenarnya anggotaku? Seharusnya wajar jika aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang Yuu- _san._

Selain itu, Yuu- _san_ yang lepas kendali itu telah membuat Mika- _san_ terluka. Tentu aku juga harus mencegah hal tersebut di kemudian hari. Jadi jika ini terjadi lagi, aku bisa mencegah Yuu- _san_ berubah menjadi seperti itu lagi sehingga ia tidak perlu melukai Mika- _san_ atau yang lainnya. Sekalipun waktu itu Yuu- _san_ berkata soal melenyapkan pendosa, namun kenyataannya dia juga menyerang Mika- _san._

Bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengetahuinya. Lagipula tidak ada alasan yang sangat masuk akal bagiku untuk tidak mengetahui situasi ini. Jadi aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sebagai salah satu keluarga Hiragi.

Sebagai pasukan berpangkat Sersan. Walaupun pangkat tersebut masih terpandang rendah.

Sebagai pemimpin kelompokku.

Dan tentu saja.

Sebagai calon pendamping Mika- _san._

* * *

 _Relieve (Shinoa side)_

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu..."

"Ini adalah tempat untuk kelinci percobaan bagi para vampir," potong penjaga gerbang yang lain saat aku bertanya soal tempat ini.

"Oi!"

"Tak apa. Toh, seluruh pasukan dari Shinjuku juga sudah mengetahuinya."

Percobaan untuk vampir yang diketahui oleh seluruh pasukan dari Shinjuku?

"Apa maskud dari kelinci percobaan?" tanyaku kembali pada penjaga yang telah berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya.

"Mencari kelemahan vampir dan sejenisnya dari tangkapan yang didapat."

"Jadi ini eksperimen manusia?"

Penjaga tersebut terkekeh. "Mereka bukan manusia. Jadi, tidak merasa iba."

Untunglah Mika- _san_ kabur bersama vampir lainnya yang masih hidup. Tapi eksperimen ini juga suatu keuntungan. Siapa tahu ada informasi soal bagaimana Mika- _san_ berubah menjadi vampir. Atau bahkan soal bagaimana cara mengembalikan Mika _-san_ menjadi manusia lagi. Jadi tidak tabu lagi jika nanti aku berpasangan dengannya.

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi, bisa biarkan aku masuk?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Hanya orang-orang berpangkat tinggi yang diperbolehkan masuk."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kutunjukkan sebuah benda emas lambang keluarga Hiragi kepada kedua penjaga itu.

Kedua penjaga itu akhirnya memperbolehkanku masuk setelah keheranan dengan identitasku. Gerbang dari jeruji besi itu pun terbuka dan aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa ragu.

Aku mendesah lega dalam hati.

* * *

 _Anger – 2 (Shinoa side)_

"Aku sudah mencarimu selama lima hari." Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah orang yang sedang membaca sebuah laporan.

"Hee? Begitukah? Maaf, ya."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Karena takkan kujawab, pulanglah." Walaupun mendapat penolakan lagi, aku tetap keras kepala ingin bertanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua suara yang tertahan di bawah lidahku.

"Yuu- _san_ masih pingsan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau rencanakan pada Yuu- _san_?" Aku mengeluarkan obat yang sebelumnya pernah kuberikan kepada Yuu- _san._ "Karena kau bilang senjata iblisnya spesial, kau menyuruhku untuk memberinya obat khusus. Tapi obat itu sepertinya malah membuatnya lepas kendali. Apa maksudnya ini? Jawab aku, Letkol!"

"Sungguh jarang melihatmu yang penuh emosi seperti itu," responya dengan tawa hina. "Apa kau marah?" tanya Letkol sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya diam menatapinya dengan pandangan dingin dan seirus. Lagipula, aku kesini memang bukan karena ingin mendengarkan gurauannya.

Tapi... marah, ya? Ya. Tentu saja.

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada anak buahku tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Setelah tidak diberitahu apapun soal Yuu- _san_ yang sebenarnya _._ Setelah Mika- _san_ terluka parah seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah?

* * *

 _Love (Shinoa side)_

Senja telah meliputi daerah di sekitarku. Menghiasi benda-benda di sekitar tempatku menjadi warna yang lebih keoranyean. Semilir angin menerpa tirai transparan. Rasanya cukup segar saat angin itu menerpa wajahku juga. Rasanya beban hari ini terasa berkurang karena terbawa angin itu.

Aku menatapi anak buahku yang masih terbaring tak sadar di kasur berbalut kain putih. Pakaian yang ia pakai dan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya pun juga berwarna begitu. Bahkan beberapa perban yang menutup luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga berwarna putih.

"Yuu- _san,_ " panggilku yang tentunya tidak akan terdengar olehnya. "Kumohon, segeralah sadar. Mika- _san_ pasti juga sedang menunggumu."

Aku pun menoleh ke luar jendela. Menatapi pemandangan senja di luar.

"Jatuh cinta?" Aku berpikir sejenak setelah mengatakan dua kata tersebut. Kuingat kembali pertanyaan Letkol yang terus mengiang di benakku. Juga reaksi yang kuketahui ketika ia mengatakannya. Wajah memanas dan perasaan ketakutan kalau-kalau Letkol benar.

"Tidak mungkin. Kecuali pada Mika- _san_ , aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang lain."

Aku kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalaku ke tubuh Yuu- _san_ yang terbaring dengan penuh kedamaian _._ Kutaruh sepasang tanganku ke tangannya yang tergeletak di perutnya.

"Tapi, kumohon segeralah sadar kembali. Jadi aku bisa banyak bertanya padamu soal Mika- _san..._ "

"...Yuu- _san..._ "

* * *

A/N: Hai! Kayaknya kau udah lama gak upadate ini ya? Lupa kalo punya draf ini aku. *digebuk* Well, chapter ini dominan banget sama Shinoa. Juga canon soal YuuShinoa, bahkan beberapa hint MikaYuu, juga masih ada kok coretwalaungetiknyajugaagakgaknyantailolcoret. Tapi tetap ingat kalo main pairnya tetap MikaShinoa. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap dengan kedua pair yang lain. hohohohoho~ dan saya juga agak gimana waktu tahu MikaYuu ternyata official. Maigat. MikaShinoa makin diujung semesta aja. :')

Chapter selanjutnya, janju bakal ku-update pagi/siang nanti. Semoga. *ditebas Mika*

Dan ini beberapa balasan untuk guest review.

Merajna: Huhuhu~ Emang niatnya cuma mau buat lima drabble per chapter biar bisa agak panjang chapternya. Tapi mungkin juga bisa lebih dari lima drabble sih kalo lagi mood. :')) Makasih reviewnya. :))

Kanato-desu: Iyaa? Wah~ Selamat datang di "pair yang tidak akan pernah terwujud karena crack-nya" *heh* Btw, makasih reviewnya. :))

Muni: Ini udah lanjut. :))

Anon: Unfortunately, my english isn't so good and that's why I'm not brave enough to translate it to english. And I don't have an idea to make the english one. But, if someone would translate it for me with my permission, maybe I will rethink it. Anyway, thanks for your review. :))

Yang gak ber-guest(?) bakal kubalas via pm. Semoga gak ada yang kelewatan. Kalo ada yang kelewatan, mungkin aku lupa, atau ... Pokoknya, kalau ada yang kelewatan, bakal kubalas sesempatnya. :p

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau review. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Semua perasaan setelah membaca ini, bisa dituangkan ke kotak review sepuas-puasnya. Mau koar-koar tentang saya yang update lama pun juga boleh. :')

Jangan lupa review lagi dan tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! :))


	4. Chapter 4 : I am Vampire

_Double Jealous (Michaela side)_

"Ayo kita mundur."

"Lepaskan! Aku... Aku akan menyelamatkan Yuu- _chan_ sekarang juga!" Aku menepis tangan Ferid yang sempat menyentuh pundakku. Juga menolak perintahnya untuk mundur.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Lihatlah." Aku menoleh ke tempat Yuu- _chan_ dan teman-temannya berada. Disana gadis berambut ungu itu memeluk Yuu- _chan_ yang kini pingsan. "Manusia-manusia menjijikan itu sedang mengitari Yuu. Kita tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dengan selamat sekarang."

"Sial! Sialan! Manusia bangsat!" umpatku penuh amarah melihat situasi di depanku.

Aku marah karena berbagai hal.

Pertama. Karena Yuu- _chan_ yang telah dimanfaatkan oleh manusia hingga sekarang keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Kedua. Karena manusia-manusia tidak tahu diri itu kini malah bersimpati setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Yuu- _chan._

Ketiga. Karena aku merasa tidak berguna. Tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Yuu- _chan._

"Bagaimana?"

"Diam kau!" teriakku pada Ferid yang menggangguku yang sedang marah karena empat hal.

Yang keempat adalah karena gadis ungu itu kini memeluk Yuu- _chan_.

Sialan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warning: Spoiler (maybe), OOC sesuai kebutuhan, Semi-canon, Divergence, CrackPair.

Kumpulan Drabble fanfiksi Owari no Seraph

Double H

* * *

 _Emotion (Michaela side)_

"Penyembuhan racun iblis telah selesai." Begitu aku mendengar suara tersebut, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Dinding kaca di depanku terbuka ketika aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Uap yang tersimpan di dalamnya bersamaku menguar keluar. Aku bangkit dan menyebar pandanganku ke ruangan ini. Sepertinya tinggal aku saja yang tertinggal di ruang penyembuhan racun iblis ini. Itu juga karena aku yang memiliki luka paling parah.

Aku mengusap-usap mataku dengan tangan ketika sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang basah berada di wajahku.

Air mata.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku belum pernah lagi menangis. Sejak menjadi vampir, aku seperti telah kehilangan emosiku untuk menangis. Kemarin juga aku sudah marah dan cemburu. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak merasakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Juga perasaan menyebalkan ini. Perasaan yang hampir sama ketika aku pertama kali melihat gadis ungu itu. Hampir sama seperti perasaanku kepada Yuu- _chan_ sebagai keluarga. Seperti, aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu bagian keluargaku.

Tapi, setelah apa yang dia perbuat kepada Yuu- _chan_?

* * *

 _Reason (Michaela side)_

Tapi, mengapa aku melindunginya saat dia akan diserang Yuu- _chan_?

"Yah, mereka lumayan kuat walaupun mereka hanya manusia." Lacus bergumam tentang manusia sambil memakai pakaiannya. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Mika? Kau yang memiliki luka yang paling parah, 'kan?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Masih sibuk memikirkan soal mengapa aku bisa refleks melindungi manusia selain Yuu- _chan._ Walaupun awalnya aku ingin gadis ungu itu menjadi sekutuku, tetapi tetap saja dia manusia busuk.

"Mengabaikanku lagi?"

Seperti kata Lacus. Aku termasuk dalam jajaran vampir yang memiliki luka yang cukup parah. Sebenarnya tidak akan separah itu jika aku tidak berusaha melindungi gadis ungu itu. Maka dari itu aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena kuyakin nanti dia akan bertanya juga mengapa aku bisa mendapat luka separah ini. Bisa saja aku berbohong, tapi bohong itu tidak baik.

"Tapi, aku makin penasaran monster apa itu," sahut Rene yang bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Aku tidak ingin bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Aku masih memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama soal alasan mengapa aku bersikeras melindungi gadis ungu itu. Memang alasan utamanya adalah karena aku tidak ingin Yuu- _chan_ membunuh manusia. Tetapi, apa benar karena itu?

Bukan karena aku yang memang ingin melindungi gadis manis yang busuk itu?

* * *

 _I am Vampire (Michaela side)_

"Oh? Apa itu berarti misi kita kali ini gagal?"

"Entahlah. Yang memimpin misi kali ini adalah Ferid- _sama,_ Tetapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia pikirkan soal ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu pasti soal hasil misi ini."

Pembicaraan semakin menjurus soal _Seraph of The End._ Tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan pembicaraan ini, aku memutuskan melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti itu setelah selesai berpakaian. Meninggalkan Rene dan Lacus asyik membahas topik mereka. Atau mungkin, setelah ini mereka akan bercumbu karena kutinggal berdua. Dasar vampir menjijikan.

"Tapi, kau mungkin mengetahui sesuatu, 'kan?" Namun Lacus membuat langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Kau mengenal yang berwujud seperti monster itu, 'kan? Karena itu, kau menjadi favorit Krul- _sama_."

Aku masih menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hyakuya Michaela. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Lacus kepadaku.

"Kami takkan tahu kalau kau tak menjawab." Sepertinya Rene juga ikut mendesakku.

Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawabnya. Bukankah dari penampilanku sudah pasti siapa aku ini?

"Aku? Siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Yuu- _chan_ yang keheranan dengan penampilan vampirku terekam kembali dalam ingatanku.

"Kalian harusnya tahu hanya dengan melihat, 'kan?" Dengan senyum sayu yang terarah ke mereka berdua aku melanjutkan, "Aku adalah seorang vampir kotor."

* * *

 _Save You (Third side)_

Malam itu cukup dingin. Namun itu hanya bagi manusia. Tidak bagi para vampir yang mempunyai kekebalan terhadap suhu yang lebih baik daripada manusia. Karena itulah, pemuda vampir berparas tampan ini berani keluar, bertahan di sebuah atap bangunan.

Entah atas tujuan apa ia ingin berada di luar malam itu.

Sekalipun ia sendirian, namun ia merasa tidak sendirian. Bulan yang memantulkan cahaya dari matahari menemaninya. Suasana malam itu pun seperti musik di telinganya. Ia juga memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang telah terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Soal saudaranya, Hyakuya Yuuchirou, yang dimanfaatkan oleh manusia. Hal yang membuat ia semakin membenci manusia karenanya.

Soal dirinya sebagai vampir. Namun jika ia tidak menerima pemberian dari Krul itu, ia tidak akan hidup hingga sekarang ini.

Juga soal gadis manis yang sempat ia lindungi bernama Hiragi Shinoa. Masih saja ia meragukan soal apa yang menjadi alasannya melindungi gadis itu.

Berbagai hal yang menerpa dirinya telah membuat perasaan emosionalnya tumbuh kembali meliputi dirinya. Entah karena apa yang terjadi setelah pertempuran itu atau memang hanyalah karena dirinya yang masih remaja.

 _'Yuu-chan...'_

Namun tujuan utamanya masihlah sama.

 _'Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

* * *

Continue?

* * *

A/N: Dengan begini hutangku lunas. Selanjutnya bakal kugantung karena mau ngejar baca OnS versi manganya juga. Kalau nunggu animenya, fanfik ini bakal delay sampe setengah tahun pun bisa. :') Jadi nanti bakal kuusahakan untuk bisa sesuai antara anime dan manganya.

Seperti janjiku juga, aku update fanfik ini pagi-pagi. hohoho. Gak nyangka bisa juga aku lanjutin fanfik pagi-pagi. *matanya udah berkantung* Dan karena sebelumnya udah dominan Shinoa, chapter kali ini dominan Mika. hohoho~ Selain itu, karena ini semi-canon, jadi aku juga gak mau jauh-jauh dari canon-nya. Aku masih kasih kalian kenyataan soal Shinoa yang nge-hint YuuNoa. Juga Mika yang coretamitamitjangansampejadianimeshoaicoret ngarep Yuu. Jadi, walaupun Divergence, aku berusaha biar gak terlalu keluar jalur aslinya. Semoga gak membuat aku nge-maso karena tetap gak bakal mengubah MikaNoa jadi official kayak MikaYuu. *mojok*

Makasih yang udah mau baca. Makasih yang udah mau review. Semoga sudah kubalas semua. Kalau di chapter 3 ada review, mungkin bakal kugabung di chapter 5 aja. :')) *gak sanggup ngetik banyak-banyak lagi* Maafkan juga kalau semisal ada yang kurang berkenan selama membaca fanfik ini. Semua hal yang kalian rasakan bisa dicerocosin di kotak review sebagai pelampiasan. *sebenenya dia maso apa gimana sih*

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review! :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Human Form

_No Human (Third Side)_

Yuuchirou membolak-balik kumpulan kertas terjilid di tangan kirinya. Ia menggumam dan berpikir tentang berbagai hal. Buku yang ia baca selama beberapa hari ini memiliki fokus objek yang sama.

Tentang vampir.

Kenyataan tidak mengenakkan yang ia ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuatnya cukup bimbang. Bahwa saudara tak sedarahnya masih hidup, namun kehidupannya itu—bisa dibilang—hanya semu semata. Karena Michaela telah hidup sebagai vampir.

Terkadang Yuuchirou menemui kanji-kanji sulit yang tak bisa ia pahami dengan baik. Tentu saja, bertahun-tahun ia telah disekap bersama puluhan vampir tanpa pendidikan yang layak. Tak mungkin ia bisa menghafal banyak huruf kanji yang ada dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau bukan manusia lagi?"

Sebuah memori beberapa hari yang lalu saat pertarungan dengan vampir itu terulang kembali di ingatan Yuuchirou. Ia pun menunduk ke arah buku yang ia genggam dan kembali membacanya. Sesekali juga dengan menggumamkan nama saudara tak sedarahnya itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warning: Spoiler (maybe), OOC sesuai kebutuhan, Semi-canon, Divergence, CrackPair.

Kumpulan Drabble fanfiksi Owari no Seraph

Double H

* * *

 _Human Form (Shinoa side)_

"Sial! Tidak ada musibah tentang mengembalikan vampir menjadi manusia lagi!" suara frustasi yang familiar menusuk sepasang telingaku. Yuu- _san_ sedang berkutat dengan banyak buku yang berkaitan dengan vampir.

Keadaannya kini sudah mulai membaik. Selain karena perawatan, kesembuhannya yang lumayan cepat itu juga karena senjata iblis yang Yuu- _san_ miliki. Waktu aku terluka tempo hari pun, juga cepat sembuh karena senjata iblisku.

"Yuu- _san._ Ternyata kau disini lagi."

Aku pun mulai angkat bicara setelah melangkah mendekatinya. Dapat kurasakan hawa khawatir, frustasi dan kebingungan terpancar darinya. Mungkin ini juga soal salah satu keluarganya yang telah berubah menjadi vampir. Hyakuya Michaela.

Ia pasti ingin sekali mengubah Mika menjadi manusia lagi. Walaupun masih belum ada artikel yang membahas soal cara mengubah kembali vampir menjadi manusia, tentu saja aku tetap mendukungnya. Bagaimanapun, aku akan segera mendekati Mika habis-habisan setelah kutahu ia kembali menjadi manusia. Pasti ia akan terlihat lebih keren dalam wujud manusia.

Bahkan lebih keren daripada seluruh manusia di bumi ini ataupun bahkan seluruh vampir di bumi ini. Aku berani menjamin itu.

* * *

 _Trick (Shinoa Side)_

Walaupun aku terlihat sangat menginginkan Mika, tapi aku tidak boleh membicarakan itu sekarang. Apalagi membicarakannya dengan Yuu- _san_ atau salah satu keluarga Hiragi. Aku tidak mau hal tabu seperti seorang manusia menyukai seorang vampir menjadi kabar yang dapat mencoreng nama baik. Walaupun aku juga tak terlalu mementingkan itu.

Maka dari itu, aku akan banyak-banyak mencari tahu juga soal vampir dan melaporkannya secara tidak langsung kepada Yuu- _san_. Bukan karena agar aku ingin terlihat bahwa aku ingin Mika cepat menjadi manusia, tapi aku ingin terlihat bahwa saat ini aku sedang membantu Yuu- _san_ secara diam-diam.

Tapi, tentu saja sebenarnya aku hanya ingin Mika menjadi manusia lagi agar aku bisa dekat dengannya. Mana mungkin aku ingin memacari seorang vampir kan? Atau bahkan menjadi vampir. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jadi, hanya cara inilah yang bisa kulakukan.

Untuk hubunganku dengan Mika.

* * *

 _Possibility (Shinoa side)_

"Pertama, mengubah manusia menjadi vampir adalah kejadian yang sangat jarang."

Maka dari itu aku ragu. Apakah Mika benar-benar seorang manusia dulunya?

"Para vampir tidak terlalu suka untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Tentu saja itu karena mereka bisa hidup panjang."

Dan tentu saja itu juga menjadi alasanku tidak ingin hidup bersama Mika dalam wujud vampir. Aku takut, kami kehilangan keinginan terselubung kami masing-masing karena keabadian. Ah, aku terlalu frontal soal ini. Untung saja Yuu- _san_ tidak mengetahui soal perasaanku.

"Dan yang paling utama, hanya para bangsawan yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir."

Aku ragu kalau Yuu- _san_ tidak mengetahui salah satu bangsawan.

"Apa kau pernah mengenali salah satu bangsawan yang mungin melakukannya?"

"Ya, mungkin."

Apa bangsawan itu tahu cara mengembalikan Mika menjadi manusia lagi?

* * *

 _About Killing Vampires (Shinoa side)_

"Jadi, apa kau akan tetap membunuh semua vampir yang ada?"

Tentu aku akan menanyakan hal ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang kusuka sekarang ini adalah seorang vampir. Walau kuyakin Yuu- _san_ tidak akan membunuh saudara kan—maksudku—saudara bukan kandungnya sendiri.

Mungkin aku akan sangat marah dan menuntut balas dendam terselubung jika sampai suatu saat nanti Mika mati di tangan para vampir. Aku akan membunuh siapapun vampir yang melakukan itu tanpa belas kasih sebulir jagung pun.

Jangankan sampai yang membunuh Mika. Aku mungkin sekarang juga sudah setengah marah soal kenyataan kalau Mika yang dulunya salah satu keluarga Yuu- _san_ yang berwujud manusia, berubah menjadi vampir. Yang pastinya itu adalah ulah salah satu vampir bangsawan.

Kalau sampai Mika dibunuh oleh manusia, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tak yakin bisa membunuh sesama rasku. Tidak pada dunia baru yang kacau yang bahkan tidak kuketahui dengan benar baik buruknya ini.

"Tidak."

Huh?

"Mika masih hidup."

Aku agak melonjak dalam hati.

"Untuk sekarang, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

...

Semoga itu tidak hanya untuk sekarang saja.

* * *

 _To be next chapter(?)_

* * *

A/N: Yak, akhirnya bisa update ini juga. :') Ternyata aku gak bisa tepati janjiku dengan buat dari manganya. Aku sama sekali gak dapet inspirasi apapun dari manganya. )': Giliran nonton animenya, idenya ngalir bak tsunami(?) Nah, masalah selanjutnya adalah, aku muali makin sibuk aja. Jadi jarang banget update fanfik. :'))

Pokoknya, this is for all of you. Thanks buat yang udah review. Kayaknya makin banyak aja. Dan makasih juga buat silent readers. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Semua karena saya yang 'begitulah'(?).

Dan karena di animenya lebih cerita ke Yuu, jadi otomatis di sini sudut pandang Shinoa banyak. Kalau ada sudut pandang Mika, aku akan berusaha buat juga kok. Jadi doakan Mika side-nya jadi makin banyak ya nanti. :')))

* * *

 _Bonus!_

* * *

 _Hiiragi (Shinoa side)_

"Kepada Hyakuya Yuuichirou, diharapkan untuk melapor ke pos pertama."

Suara dari _sound system_ antik mengkilat terdengar dari salah satu rusuk ruangan.

"Guren?"

"Bukan. Mungkin keluarga Hiiragi yang memanggilmu," aku tidak terkejut soal ini. Bukan hanya sebagai keluarga Hiiragi saja, sebagai seorang awam yang berdampingan dengan Yuu- _san_ pun, aku juga tahu.

"Bukankah Hiiragi adalah keluarga dari kerajaan iblis yang melakukan pembangkitan setelah kehancuran?"

"Lebih baik kau bergegas."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Keluarga Hiiragi sampai tahu soal kasus Mika. Tapi untuk saat ini, mungkin bukan itu pertanyaan utama mereka. Kuyakin ini menyangkut Letkol Guren atau Yuu- _san_ yang menjadi aneh saat perang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Semoga mereka belum menyadari apapun soal kasus Mika. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Mika jika sampai Keluarga Hiiragi tahu.

"Kalau tidak salah nama margamu... Hiiragi, 'kan?"

"Ah! Akhirnya kau sadar! Benar! Aku bukan orang berderajat biasa! Jadi, kau boleh menyembahku semaumu!"

Apa aku norak?

"Bercanda. Hiiragi adalah kumpulan orang yang menakutkan. Berhati-hatilah, Yuu- _san_."

Sekarang aku berpikir dua kali soal apakah aku semenakutkan itu untuk berpasangan dengan Mika nanti.


End file.
